


I love Scooby Doo!

by phoenix_173



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a team building vacation, someone steals second base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love Scooby Doo!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble that I had to write.

“Explain to me again what we're doing here, doll?”

Darcy looked up at Bucky from her place in line. “Well, Tony thought we could use a team building vacation. And who doesn't like Disneyland?”

“No, no. That part I understand. I meant, what are we doing in line for what appears to be a kids ride. What exactly is 'Mr Toad's Wild Ride' anyway?”

“Oh, well...Since we are waiting for our fast-pass to Space Mountain to come up, and since this line was relatively short, I hopped in it. You were the only one who stuck around,” she replied with a shrug. “And for your information, 'Mr Toad's Wild Ride' is a classic! I don't want to ruin it for you, so you'll just have to wait and see.”

It was at that moment Darcy felt eyes on her and looked around. She looked down and saw a little boy looking up at her. She smiled down at him. He couldn't be more than 5 or 6. At that moment his mom turned around to see what her son was looking at. She smiled at Darcy and spoke up, “Look honey. Look who that lady has on her shirt.”

Now when Darcy woke up that morning, she was faced with a dilemma. What shirt to wear. She'd brought a variety of shirts with her and since it was a relatively mild April day she wanted to wear a t-shirt. She eventually decided to wear a Scooby-Doo shirt with the original gang on it and was rockin' cargo shorts and a pair of Converse.

Darcy just smiled at the little boy as he tried to see who was on her shirt. It was a little hard for him to see since the picture was stretched across the girls, but she could tell the moment he figured it out. Everyone in line around them could.

“Scooby-Doo! I love Scooby-Doo!” he yelled and reached out with both hands to grab at his favorite cartoon dog.

Darcy just looked down at these tiny little hands pressed on her chest, her mouth slightly open.

“No, no, Honey! We don't touch!”

Darcy looked over at her companion and grinned as the mom pulled her little boy away.

“Well, doll, looks likes someone just stole second base.”

Darcy didn't stop laughing until they got on the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me. I'm not joking. To this day, it's the funniest thing that has ever happened to me. And one of the most memorable parts of my delayed honeymoon.
> 
> Also, what is the deal with 'Mr Toad's Wild Ride'? Seriously, you drive through London, get hit by a train and go to hell. That's the ride. A kid's ride. At Disneyland. Seriously.


End file.
